Coffee Shop
by Veelonica
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Taekwoon memulai kisahnya disebuah Cafe bersama Sanghyuk. Coffe Shop CHAP 2 UPDATE! VIXX LEO & HYUK
1. Chapter 1

**Coffe Shop**

 **Diclaimer : Para maincast adalah milik orang tua mereka sendiri dan angency mereka .g**

 **Genre : Drama,Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Jung TaekwoonxHan Sanghyuk**

 **Warning! OOC,alur cepat,typo,yaoi,dan kesalahan lainnya**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Dikota Seoul berdiri sebuah cafe bernuansa modern yang dekorasinya mengikuti 4 musim subtropis, seperti pada bulan ini, sekarang adalah musim semi maka dekorasinya penuh dengan bunga bunga yang bermekaran seperti bunga sakura dan yang lainnya.

Para pelayannya menggunakan setelan jas hitam untuk pelayan pria dan dress putih untuk pelayan wanitanya. Dan disinilah seseorang berkerja namanya adalah Jung Taekwoon, dia adalah mahasiswa semester 4 yang kerja sambilan disini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari hari. Suatu malam ia terpaksa untuk menjaga cafe semalaman karena temannya yang biasanya sedang sakit, maka dengan terpaksa Leo menggantikannya. Lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan karena menjaga cafe sendirian ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv, dan mengambil minuman ringan dilemari pendingin. Sudah 4 jam dia menunggu cafe dan ia merasa sangat bosan, menonton tv saja dia rasa kurang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya lalu dia menengok ke arah jam dinding dan ternyata masih jam 10 malam, ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi cafe untuk memastikan apakah sudah dibersikan semua atau belum, ia melihat ke arah pintu ternyata dia lupa membalikkan papan penanda jika cafe sudah tutup, saat ia akan membalikan papan penanda itu ia melihat seorang pria terjebak dalam badai salju, ia ingat bahwa malam ini akan ada hujan yang cukup deras yang melanda daerah sekitar cafe dan sang pembawa acara ramalan cuaca bilang untuk tidak keluar rumah.

'Dasar bodoh!' pikir Taekwoon lalu mengambil jaket serta payung dan keluar menghampiri pria tersebut untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjebak hujan tadi?" tanya Taekwoon setelah ia menolong pria tadi dan membawanya kedalam cafe, lalu ia memberinya baju ganti beserta coklat panas melihat pria itu kedinginan dan bajunya basah.

"Aku tersesat." Jawab pria itu sambil meniupi coklat panas sebelum ia menyesapnya(?).

"Ya sudah, akan aku bawakan makanan" ujar Taekwoon

Tak lama kemudia Taekwoon membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup krim dan sepotong cheese cake sebagai makanan penutupnya.

"Makanlah." Ujar Taekwoon sambil menaruh mangkuk berisi sup krim dan sepotong cheese cake ke meja pria tadi.

"Terima kasih, tapi apakah aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Jung Taekwoon" jawab Taekwoon singkat sambil beranjak untuk menaruh nampan didapur.

"Aku Han Sanghyuk! Kau bisa memanggilku Hyuk!" ujar pria itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Hyuk setengah berteriak karena melihat punggung Taekwoon yang perlahan menjauh lalu ia menyantap makanan yang diberikan Taekwoon tadi dengan lahap.

"Masih belum reda ya" ujar Hyuk sambil menatap kaca jendela

"Aku lihat diacara ramalan cuaca diperkirakan hujan akan reda besok pagi" jawab Taekwoon dengan nada sedatar mungkin

"Yaaaaaahhhh padahal kan besok aku harus kuliah apalagi besok adalah hari pertamaku" keluh Hyuk

"Salahmu sendiri tersesat lalu terjebak disini" ujar Taekwoon menghampiri meja Hyuk lalu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyuk dan mendudukinya

"Aku kan tersesatnya karena tidak disengaja dan aku tidak tahu jika akan ada hujan sederas ini" ujar Hyuk menundukkan kepalanya

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Taekwoon tetapi yang terdengar oleh Hyuk bukan sebuah pertanyaan karna nadanya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi

"Aku sedang mencari alamat apartementku, disekitar sini sih tapi aku tidak tahu harus lewat mana lagi dan aku terjebak badai" jelas Hyuk masih dalam posisi menatap kaca jendela melihat betapa derasnya hujan malam ini

"Memang dimana apartementmu? Mungkin aku tahu" tanya Taekwoon

"Ini" jawab Hyuk sambil menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat

"Ini apartement tempatku tinggal, nanti akan kuantarkan jika badainya sudah reda(?)" ujar Taekwoon

"Waaaaaahhhh terima kasih ya" ujar Hyuk senang karena dia tidak perlu tersesat untuk kedua kalinya nanti dan dia mendapat teman yang tinggal satu apartement dengannya walaupun temannya ini misterius karena sedari tadi jika ia perhatikan teman barunya ini tidak pernah kelihatan mengeluarkan ekspresi, lalu nada bicaranya yang datar tak lupa dia juga irit bicara. Ia harus bersyukur karena walaupun sifatnya begitu ternyata dia memiliki sisi baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi dan suasana didalam hening, karena setelah percakapan tadi mereka berdua fokus pada kegiatannya masing masing, Taekwoon yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan Hyuk yang tidak bosan-bosannya menatap kearah kaca jendela, sudah 3 jam mereka lalui dengan suasana seperti ini sampai Hyuk mencoba memecah keheningan dengan membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ne, Taekwoon-hyung.." panggil Hyuk dengan nada yang pelan sekali karena takut mengganggu sang empunya nama walau begitu Taekwoon masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Hm?" jawab Taekwoon dengan singkat,pada dan jelas lalu menghentikan aktivitas bermain gadgetnya

"Etto... Apakah Taekwoon-hyung sekarang sedang kuliah? Atau sudah lulus?" tanya Hyuk membuka topik

"Aku masih kuliah" jawab Taekwoon

"Semester berapa hyung?" Hyuk kembali bertanya dan sekarang posisi Hyuk dan Taekwoon saling berhadapan karena terus memandangi kaca jendela cukup membuat Hyuk merasa jenuh, saat Hyuk menatap wajah Taekwoon...

 **DEG!**

Jantung Hyuk berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya dan ia memegang dadanya yang serasa sesak, mungkin bisa dibilang Hyuk sedang terpesona oleh wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh Jung Taekwoon.

"Hyung kenapa kau sangat tampan" gumam Hyuk dan ia berharap Taekwoon tidak mendengarnya.

"Semester 4" jawab Taekwoon singkat, Hyuk mengelus dada lega karena Taekwoon tidak mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan barusan

"Hyung... Sepertinya hujan mulai reda, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga" ujar Hyuk sambil melihat kearah jendela

"Iya, ya sudah ayo kita pulang" ujar Taekwoon sambil membersihkan mangkuk,piring,dan gelas yang ada dimeja Hyuk lalu mengambil jaket, 2 payung dan tas jinjing

.

.

.

"Hyung, yang ada ditas itu apa?" tanya Hyuk

"Ini bajumu yang basah, aku keringkan didepan kipas angin tadi" ujar Taekwoon sambil memberikan tas jinjing dan payung

"Terima kasih" ujar Hyuk menerima tas dan payung pemberian Taekwoon

"Tunggu dulu aku mau mengunci pintu dulu" ujar Taekwoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hyuk.

Setelah mengunci pintu akhirnya mereka berdua pulang menuju apartement Taekwoon.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Yeay~ akhirnya keturutan juga bikin fanfic pair Jung TaekwoonxHan Sanghyuk**

 **Alasan Vee bikin fanfic ini karena fanfic mereka sedikit ToT apalagi fanfic pair LeoHyuk ;w;**

 **Jadi Vee mau bikin fanfic mereka terutama pair LeoHyuk hehee X3**

 **Btw, ini fic pertama Vee difandom VIXX loh Jadi, mungkin bakal banyak salahnya**

 **Mohon bantuannya ya ^^)/**

 **JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEW YAAAA )/**

 **Terima kasih :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffe Shop**

 **Disclimer : Para maincast adalah milik orang tua dan agency mereka .g**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : LeoHyuk**

 **Warning! OC,typo,alur cepat,etc**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

Setelah berjalan selama 45 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen yg cukup besar membuat Hyuk yg melihatnya kagum.

 _Besar sekali apartemennya tidak seperti apartement tempat tinggalku dulu,lalu jika Taekwoon hyung tinggal disini mengapa dia bekerja dikafe? Atau dia adalah pemilik kafe tadi ya?_

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Taekwoon tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya "Hm? Aku? Katanya sih dilantai dua ruangan no 245" jawab Hyuk melihat seseorang yg lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm itu.

 _Tunggu dulu. Bukannya itu ruanganku? Yang benar saja._

Tanpa basa basi lagi Taekwoon langsung melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam apartement tersebut diikuti oleh Hyuk dibelakangnya. Setelah masuk kedalam apartement mereka langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 2. Sebenarnya disana terdapat tangga dan biasanya Taekwoon memakai tangga, mungkin hari ini Taekwoon merasa lelah dg pekerjaan hari ini jadi dia memilih memakai lift.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua Taekwoon mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu lalu Hyuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Taekwoon. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan angka 245 lalu Taekwoon mengambil kunci dari saku celananya lalu memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci(?) setelah itu dia memasukan password.

Taekwoon menarik knop pintu lalu mendorongnya.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Taekwoon lalu menaruh tas yg dia bawa tadi keatas meja yang ada didekat televisi , setelah itu ia merebahkan badannya dikasur berukuran king size. Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu. Hyuk memutuskan untuk duduk disofa yg berada di depan televisi lalu mengambil ponsel didalam saku jaketnya, mungkin ia ingin mengabari orang tuanya.

Setelah selesai mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya kepada orang tua Hyuk "Hyung~" panggil Hyuk kepada Taekwoon yang ia panggil 'hyung'. Nadannya seperti nada aegyo dan Taekwoon tidak mengerti alasan Hyuk untuk memakai nada seperti itu.

"Apa?" jawab Taekwoon asal

"Hyung, aku mengantuk bolehkah aku tidur disitu?"

"Tentu, disebelahku masih kosong"

"Baiklah"

Ternyata tujuan Hyuk memanggil Taekwoon dg nada seperti itu karena ia mengantu dan ingin tidur dikasur yg ditempati Taekwoon/?

 _Ingin tidur saja harus seperti itu._

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya tersebut, Hyuk langsung bangkit dari sofa lalu melepas jaketnya karena dari tadi ia masih memakai jaket. Dirasa jaket tersebut sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya hyuk melempar asal jaket itu dan melangkah menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Taekwoon sudah terlelap dg wajah damainya. Tanpa sadar Hyuk sudah memandang wajah damai Taekwoon selama 10 menit.

Tangan hyuk bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Taekwoon tapi gerakannya terhenti karena dia sadar hal yang akan dia lakukan itu tidak seharusnya. Akhirnya, Hyuk mengambil guling yang ada dihadapannya lalu membalikkan badan dan memejamkan mata berharap ia cepat tidur.

 _Aku ini kenapa sih? Baru kali ini aku seperti ini, memandang wajah seseorang sampai hampir ingin mnyentuhnya. Tapi, dia memang tampan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terus memandanginya. Kau ini bicara apa Han Sanghyuk._

"Hyuk, bangunlah ini sudah jam 9 pagi" ujar Taekwoon membangunkan Hyuk dari alam mimpi sambil menguncang lengan Hyuk.

"Eh? Jam 9 pagi? Astaga" Hyuk langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mengusap mata dengan jarinya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan" ujar Taekwoon lalu melangkah menuju meja makan

Setelah melakukan perengganggan otot, Hyuk bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah Hyuk sudah bersih,wangi, dan rapi ia langsung melangkah menuju meja makan dan menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Taekwoon.

"Selamat pagi,hyung" sapa Hyuk sambil mengambil segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taekwoon lalu meneguknya.

"Pagi" jawab Taekwoon singkat

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan jadi tidak masuk-" belum selesai Hyuk berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Taekwoon

"Masuk apa? Kuliah? Hari ini adalah hari minggu" jelas Taekwoon singkat

"Astaga aku lupa" ujar Hyuk menepuk jidaknya

"Selesaikan sarapanmu lalu antar aku kesuper market"

"Baiklah" jawab Hyuk lalu mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesnya dengan selai setelah selesai ia langsung melahap roti tersebut.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Butuh banyak perjuangan banget buat publish chap baru semua fanfic ini tapi akhirnya udh bisa publish, maaf kalau kalian nunggu lama buat chap baru ini.

Ceritanya panjang banget kenapa author menghilang gitu aja/? Setengah ceritanya udah diceritain diauthor note fic sebelah wkwkwk

Maaf kalau dichap ini ceritanya pendek banget

Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini ya ~

Oh,ya ini untuk balasan yg udh review dichap sebelumnya

 **W :** Terima kasih atas reviewnya ~

 **Guest :** Terima kasih buat semangatnya ~

 **Chika :** Iya nih soalnya susah banget buat nyari fanfic mereka berdua kalaupun ada pasti bahasa inggris tapi tetep aja dikit jadinya author bikin deh hehe

 **Chelle :** Hehee iya :) Urwell ~

Iyakah? Hwaaaa makasih banget semoga suka sama chap yg ini ya ~

Makasih ~

Buat semua readers jangan lupa buat tinggalin review buat chap ini, author tunggu ya ~

Makasih ^o^


End file.
